


If you let me be your man

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Zayn, Pet Names, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: “Do you need help?” the man asked again, and Zayn brightened. He did need help with his heat, and the fact the man had asked just proved he was supposed to be Zayn’s alpha. Perfect.“Yes, need to go home,” Zayn sighed, pleased when the man pulled him closer, away from a few alphas watching him with interest. “Need my nest.”The man pulled back, brow furrowed, but Zayn could see his dilated pupils and the harsh set of his jaw. “Your nest? Okay love, let’s go. What’s your name?”“Zayn.” He smushed himself against the man’s side as he led Zayn outside with a hand at the small of his back. “You smell good.”There was a low chuckle that Zayn felt in his toes as they wandered towards his room. “Thank you, so do you."Or, Zayn can't help but trail after someone's scent when he starts his heat in the middle of their history exam. The man offers to help Zayn get home safely when he literally runs into him, but Zayn mistakenly thinks it's an offer to help with his heat.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 334
Collections: 1D A/B/O Fic Fest





	If you let me be your man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my beautiful beta and supportive friends, who I will share once the fic is revealed.  
> I've wanted to write ABO Ziam for the longest time.  
> My prompt was:  
> Omega following the scent of an Alpha unconsciously and snaps out of the daze when he bumps into his or her back.  
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Zayn was probably too close to his heat to be outside, let alone go to class.

He couldn’t miss it though. It was the final assessment for his History class, an exam that should’ve been fine for him to attend, but his heat was starting too early. There was no point in trying to pinpoint why right now though; he was too stressed over his exam to really give it too much thought, and anyway, it didn’t change anything. He’d just go to the doctor as soon as his exam was over

All that mattered _right now_ was finishing his exam and going back to his room to ride it out, no pun intended.

It was sweltering in the hall, too many people in a small space with too many scents starting to mingle together, but Zayn tried desperately to hold his breath as he wrote. There was one scent standing out above the others though, something stronger and spiced, sweet and tart, something that reminded Zayn of apple pie almost, green apples and cinnamon and maybe cloves? He couldn’t focus on it though, couldn’t afford the distraction right now, but it still lingered, still settled into his nose and mind and made it fuzzy.

He cursed under his breath when his fingers trembled and he put down his pen, letting out a shaky sound as he tried to get his bearings. He was so close to being finished, on the last question with only 10 minutes left on the clock, but there was an alpha sitting at the desk next to him that was shifting awkwardly in their seat. Zayn could feel his own scent getting thicker the more that time went on, knew that when he got home there’d be a small amount of slick in his pants, but he had to try to concentrate on just finishing this so he could get _away_.

The second he was finished, he threw his pen down, aware that the alpha next to him was fidgeting even more, that the omega on the other side was shooting him sympathetic glances and that his professor was watching him carefully. The apple scent was only getting stronger, but Zayn couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, didn’t want to risk turning around to try and pinpoint it, so he put his head down on the desk, careful not to knock his glasses, and closed his eyes to rest for the next few minutes.

He took deep breaths, cursing when he realised that just made things worse, trying to be quiet for the people still working around him, and mentally mapped out the quickest way to get back home where he wouldn’t need to see anyone. As soon as his professor called that it was time, and to leave in an orderly fashion, Zayn grabbed his bag from underneath his desk, threw his hood over his head, planning to leave before anyone else.

There were too many people closer to the door though, a higher risk to try and push through the crowd, so he was forced to wait at his desk, restless on his feet.

“Mr. Malik? Zayn, are you alright?” It was his professor, approaching him cautiously so he knew she wasn’t a threat. “Do you need some help getting back to your room?”

He shook his head rapidly, pushing out a breath as a wave of heat rushed over him. “No, ‘m sorry, I didn’t realise it was so close and I didn’t want to miss the final. I’ll be fine to get back.”

She looked worried though as she glanced around the room. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I know the back way.” Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, jiggling his leg. “I’m sorry, thank you for checking in but I’m gonna go.”

She nodded immediately; Zayn could feel her eyes on him as he moved towards the door, and even though he _knew_ the back way was to the left, his body veered to the right, pushing through a crowd of people to move towards something he wasn’t sure about. It was still pulling him forward though as his mind drifted slightly, and he felt like he was on autopilot as he wandered through halls and around a corner. 

It took him a moment until he realised that he could still smell apples, that the smell was getting stronger, and his omega was crying out to him to follow it, to find out who it was. Who was he to argue with it? The scent was so potent, so sweet and crisp that Zayn moved forward almost blindly, walking the complete wrong direction, through crowds and past classrooms even though he _knew_ he should’ve taken the quiet route.

He was always conflicted by his heats. They didn’t make him incoherent, and he was still aware of everything he was doing, but he didn’t have _full_ control over his body and what he needed. He usually spent his heats with an alpha, someone that’d take the urge away and let him at least _rest_ , but any of the ones he usually asked weren’t available this time, and he’d been aware of the fact he’d need to spend this heat alone.

He’d reached the library before he even realised, humming happily as he breathed in cinnamon and sugar. It was a strangely sweet scent for an alpha, one that he was sure he’d smelled somewhere before, but back then it hadn’t given him this ache in his stomach, this twitching of his fingers and the rush of slick between his thighs. It felt stronger than just his heat though, like he was _supposed_ to follow this scent, and Zayn didn’t really believe in soulmates, but maybe his omega did.

People were turning their heads to look at him but he hardly noticed, was too pleased that he’d managed to track down the scent when it became stronger than ever. He had his head down, hood still up, and watched his feet as he moved, so he didn’t realise he was too close to someone until it was too late, and he ran straight into their back.

“Oof!” Zayn stumbled, thrown slightly backwards as the scent of apples hit him so strongly that he couldn’t stop the happy sigh that left his mouth. He probably would’ve fallen if it weren’t for the arm that snaked around his waist and pulled him up and forward, and then he was chest to chest with the man he’d been following, and he closed his eyes and hummed. “Apples.”

It was completely inappropriate, and Zayn would’ve been mortified if he had had the mental awareness, but now that he was here, surrounded by spice and warmth and exactly what he knew he needed, he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed.

“You alright?” The voice was amused, concern laced through it, and Zayn could almost _feel_ the moment that the man realised how close he was to heat. Fingers tightened around his waist and he heard a sharp intake of breath, but he was too happy now to really pay attention. “ _Oh_. Fuck. Do you need help getting home?”

Zayn ignored him and took a moment to look up at him. He recognised him straight away, but only just. It was someone from his history class, someone he’d never spoken to but had admired from a distance. Lloyd, maybe? Leeroy? Scents weren’t overly potent unless someone was in heat or rut, so the fact he’d picked up on the scent at some point before today was interesting, but right now he was happy to let it wrap around him. The man was gorgeous, strong and soft and wide brown eyes, and Zayn really needed to get somewhere private.

There were a couple of people with the man, a beta and another omega, who Zayn recognised as Louis from his Literature class, and who looked at him curiously as he spoke.

“Payno, he needs to get out of here. Malik,” Louis tilted his head, and Zayn looked at him blankly. “What brought you here? Payno’s gonna take you home, okay? He’s a good guy, you’ll be alright, promise.”

Zayn already knew that, trusted this Payno for reasons he wasn’t sure of yet. He smiled though, looking back at the man with soft eyes. “Could smell him. Like apples.”

“Interesting,” Louis mused, raising his eyebrows even as he shrugged. “Alright Payno, get him back. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Louis waved at both of them as he left, the beta behind him waving too.

“Do you need help?” the man asked again, and Zayn brightened. He _did_ need help with his heat, and the fact that the man had asked just proved he was supposed to be Zayn’s alpha. Perfect.

“Yes, need to go home,” Zayn sighed, pleased when the man pulled him closer, away from a few alphas watching him with interest. “Need my nest.”

The man pulled back, brow furrowed, but Zayn could see his dilated pupils and the harsh set of his jaw, like he was trying to control himself in a room full of people. “Your nest? Okay love, let’s go. What’s your name?”

“Zayn.” He smushed himself against the man’s side as he led him outside with a hand at the small of his back. “You smell good.”

There was a low chuckle that Zayn felt in his toes as they wandered towards his room. “Thank you, so do you. Like,” the man swallowed, and Zayn felt his omega purr, “honey and vanilla. I’m Liam, by the way.”

“Liam,” Zayn sighed, moving along with him aimlessly, trusting Liam to protect him as he tried to take them back to his room. “Li-am. Leeyum.”

Liam laughed at him, but it wasn’t cruel, just soft and quiet, and Zayn melted further into him when an arm was slung around his shoulders. “What are you studying? I’ve seen you in History.”

They made small talk as they travelled back to Zayn’s room, and Zayn kept slipping, his whole body warm now and slick pooling in his pants with every sharp waft of Liam’s scent. Liam kept letting out these shaky breaths, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his hold on Zayn as they walked. The need flooding Zayn’s system was primal, to be taken and knotted and looked after, but there was something lurking under the surface too, something he’d never felt before, like his body recognised that it was only Liam he needed it from even if he didn’t know what _it_ was.

The second they got to Zayn’s room, he made a beeline for his bed, fluffing up the pillows with a frown and arranging his duvet in a semi circle. His heat had been unexpected, had come from nowhere, and so his nest wasn’t _ready_. He pulled blankets out of his cupboard, six, seven, eight of them, all different colours and sizes and softness, and threw them onto his bed, brushing past Liam where he was still standing in the doorway. 

Zayn stopped and stared at him, tilting his head. “Why are you still standing there?”

“I - don’t you want me to go?” Liam looked unsure for the first time, but his fingers were gripping the doorframe so tightly Zayn thought there might be marks. 

“But you said you’d help me.” Shame settled in his stomach, harsh and overwhelming, and his eyes were suddenly swimming with tears. _Fuck,_ heats made him emotional. “You - I thought you were gonna help me.” 

Liam looked confused, but he stepped further into Zayn’s room and carefully shut the door. “I did help you get home. Is this - did I do something wrong?”

 _God_ , Zayn felt like an idiot. Liam had offered to get him _home_ , not offered to help him with his _heat_. He felt like crying, like burying himself into his nest and going to sleep but he _couldn’t_ because it wasn’t _finished_ yet.

“I thought,” Zayn choked out, turning his back on Liam to arrange his blankets, twitching when heat shot through him, “I thought you meant with my _heat_.” 

“Oh.” Liam was quiet, but then Zayn heard him move closer, could smell the subtle shift in his scent, tangier and sharper. “I didn’t think you’d want me to, we don’t know each other.” 

“I feel like I know you though.” He clenched his fists in his blue blanket as he stacked it carefully on top of the yellow one, keening slightly when he felt Liam’s fingers on his spine. “I _feel_ like I do. I can’t explain it.”

Zayn felt close to it being too much, but he wanted a nap first, a rest before his heat took over. He needed to come as much as possible, needed Liam to knot him and mark him and hold him, but he was _tired_. 

“I know what you mean,” Liam murmured, and there was a jolt, a spark, when Liam settled a hand at the nape of Zayn’s neck. “I just, I need you to be sure.” 

After making sure his blankets were in position, soft and comfortable and perfect for him to crawl into, Zayn spun around, letting Liam’s fingers rest against the small of his back. “I am sure. I’m still capable of making the decision. Please, Liam.” Zayn brushed their noses together, gripping Liam’s hoodie and breathing in heavily. 

Their scents both seemed to swell at the same time, apple and honey, vanilla and cinnamon, and Zayn shuddered when Liam groaned. “Yeah, yeah okay. Do you want a nap first, love?”

He nodded, eyes falling shut when his body registered that him and his omega were both safe, that Liam was here to look after him. He tugged on Liam’s hoodie with a frown. “Can I have this?”

“Course.” Liam was already whipping it over his head and handing it to him, no questions asked. “I’ll go and sit over at the desk, okay?” 

Zayn stopped where he was arranging Liam’s hoodie perfectly on top of his blankets, pleased at how it was coming together. “Okay. Can I have your shirt?” It was handed to him just as quickly, and Zayn didn’t even look behind him until he’d carefully placed it just near his pillows. “You can come closer.” 

He could hear Liam moving closer to him as he stripped down to his pants and climbed into bed, snuggling down into his nest with the intention of letting Liam’s scent lull him to sleep. He squinted up at him, surrounded by blankets and pillows, and wriggled to get comfortable. 

“Why are you over there?” 

“I didn’t think you’d want me in your nest, love,” Liam explained, but he carefully sat on the edge of Zayn’s bed. “Is it okay? Your nest? You look very comfy.” He lifted his hand, hesitating for a moment until Zayn nodded, and then let it fall gently into Zayn’s hair, running his fingers through the strands.

Zayn pushed up into the touch, almost purring with how lovely it felt. His omega had never felt so settled, so comfortable even as his body thrummed with his heat. “Comfy. Smells like you.” He closed his eyes, curling further into himself. “Will you be here when I wake up? Want you to take care of me.” 

Liam’s fingers drifted down to his face, stroking along his cheek, and Zayn let himself fall. “Yeah babe. I’ll be here.” 

The last thing Zayn remembered before he fell asleep was soft lips pressing against his forehead.

*****

 _God_ , he was so _hot._ He whined, pushing off the blankets and kicking against his nest as soon as he woke up, too sweaty and dizzy to properly untangle himself. _Fuck_ , he was so wet, could feel it in between his thighs and on the sheets underneath him. 

Zayn greedily breathed in air, groaning at the alpha scent that completely enveloped him. It was strong, arousal heavy in it, and Zayn ran his hand down his body to palm his cock through his pants. 

He was already hard, his hand doing nothing to relieve the aching pressure and emptiness he felt. He snaked his hand under the waistband and pushed his pants down, gripping himself and moaning at the contact as he jerked harshly. 

It was a low groan, almost a growl, from across the room that got his attention, made his head snap to look at the source. In his heat haze, he somehow hadn’t wondered where the alpha scent was coming from, had forgotten that Liam was here, had helped him back to his room, and had promised to look after him during his heat. 

Liam looked almost feral, pupils dilated and breaths harsh as he gripped the desk he was sitting on, arms bulging and chest heaving. God, he was fucking stunning and Zayn wanted him, _needed_ him. 

“Liam,” he panted, pain ricocheting through his body, “Liam, _please.”_

He was on Zayn in an instant, relief seeping into Zayn’s bones when Liam blanketed his body on the bed, holding himself up with one arm as Zayn wrapped his own around Liam’s back. His skin was cool, one hand settling at the small of Zayn’s back as he arched up into him, threading his fingers through Liam’s hair and tugging. 

“Zayn, fuck,” Liam groaned, his face buried in Zayn’s neck. “You smell so good love, I’ve been going insane all afternoon.” He dropped slightly, making Zayn whine at the extra weight on him, rested on his elbow as he held the nape of Zayn’s neck. “What do you need? I’ll give you anything you want, need to take care of you.” 

It was too hard to think with Liam’s scent invading every pore of Zayn’s body. “Fuck me, make me come, _please._ Need you to knot me, need your knot Liam.” 

He felt the growl Liam let out against his neck, cried out when a hand slid down his body to wrap around his cock. Zayn pushed his hips up into the touch, fucking into Liam’s fist as lips kissed and sucked at his neck. He was already close, his heat amplifying everything around him until all he could feel was the pressure on his cock. 

All it took was one rough squeeze and a thumb swiping over the slit before he was coming, tugging on Liam’s hair as he came apart. It wasn’t enough though and he was still hard, squirming on the bed as Liam kissed up his neck to brush their noses together. 

“You’re so beautiful, Zayn,” Liam groaned, grinding down against him. “You smell so good, _so_ good, fuck.”

Zayn wrapped his leg around Liam’s hip, frowning when he realised he was still wearing jeans. “Naked, get _naked_ , c’mon Liam.”

It was an awkward fumble while Liam got undressed, Zayn trying to keep his hands on him and his leg still around his waist, whining when Liam had to move him. 

“Shh baby, just a second.” Liam’s hand ran down Zayn’s leg, heat flaring everywhere he touched, before wrapping around his ankle and gently shifting it to the bed. “I’ve got you, just give me a second, okay?” 

Zayn shifted impatiently, desperate for Liam’s knot, for him to fuck him and _claim_ him in ways he’d never wanted from anybody before. It could’ve been his heat talking, just his omega that wanted Liam to _fuck bite claim,_ but he’d never wanted this from anybody else before. 

He didn’t know Liam, had never spoken to him before today, but he felt like he’d known him for years, like every trace of his touch and every brush of his lips was a memory being brought back to life. 

Liam was back on him quickly, heat and warmth and _everything,_ and Zayn felt like he was about to burst out of his skin, the first orgasm Liam had pulled from him doing nothing to put out the fire in his veins. 

“Kiss me,” Zayn gasped, closing his eyes as a hand wrapped around his cock again. “God, Liam, _kiss me_.” 

There were lips on his just as Zayn finished his sentence, a tongue sliding forward to lick into his mouth as a strong hand slid down to carefully stroke over his hole. He groaned into Liam’s mouth, thrusting up against the hardness he could feel against his stomach. Liam kissed with intent, like every lick and nip had purpose, and Zayn _felt_ it in his bones, could feel it just as clearly as Liam’s finger circling his rim. 

He pulled away to gasp, his head falling back onto the pillow as Liam followed him down, burying his face in Zayn’s neck right at his mating spot. Zayn held his breath, _wanting_ the bite, tangled his fingers back into Liam’s hair and pushed him down with a desperate sound. He could feel how wet he was, and he let out a low moan when Liam slowly slid a finger inside him. 

There was a shaky breath against his neck, and Liam nipped at his mark. “You feel amazing, so tight and _wet_. Want to taste you after I’ve knotted you, taste how sweet you are right after I’ve fucked you.” 

Zayn felt dizzy with it all, Liam’s finger slowly thrusting in and out, before he added a second and curling up to find his spot as Zayn cried out. It was overwhelming to have so much of Liam at once, his fingers inside him, his lips moving down to mouth at Zayn’s nipples, his cock a hard line against Zayn’s stomach where evidence of his earlier orgasm still sat on his skin. 

His body was still screaming at him though, needing _more more more,_ and when Liam nudged a third finger inside of him and pressed hard against his prostate, Zayn reached down and firmly stroked Liam’s cock. 

“ _Zayn_.” Liam’s fingers stopped moving as he shuddered, gripping Zayn’s thigh and hoisting it over his hip. “I wanna fuck you, can I?” 

“Yeah, yeah please,” Zayn signed, wrapping his leg tighter around Liam and grinding up. “Knot me, please Alpha.” 

It was the title that seemed to set Liam off, a rumbling growl that made Zayn shiver as he was suddenly left empty. Zayn flailed his hand towards his bedside table, holding Liam tightly even as he reached over to grab a condom, and it seemed like only a moment before Liam was grabbing his arse and sliding inside Zayn with one long thrust. 

_God_ , he felt perfect, like everyone else had been nothing and Zayn had just been waiting for Liam his entire life. He’d heard that there were soul bonds, alphas and omegas who were meant to be together, who could smell each other outside their heats and ruts, who were drawn to each other if they didn’t meet quickly enough and the universe just got tired of it. 

Zayn had never believed it, not really, but it was impossible to deny when he felt so _complete_ , when there was a rush of something that felt like love spreading out from every place Liam was touching him. He was panting, his eyes wide as he stared up at Liam, praying that he could feel it too. 

He got his answer when Liam’s head shot up, his own eyes shocked and his mouth open. Zayn closed his eyes to bask in it, the fact that he knew he’d just found his soulmate, as he choked on a sob, and then Liam’s hand was on his cheek, wiping away tears he didn’t even realise had fallen. 

“Zayn,” Liam whispered, nestled in between his thighs and not moving, “Omega. My beautiful, sweet omega. I can’t believe - I didn’t think it was real.” 

Zayn rapidly shook his head before nuzzling into Liam’s palm, body squeezing around his cock where it was still inside him. “Neither did I. I can’t - I didn’t _know_. Fuck me. Knot me, please.”

It only took five long, sure thrusts from Liam before the heat building inside Zayn exploded again, spilling out onto his stomach as he wrapped his arms around Liam and clung. Liam felt incredible, long and thick and _so hard_ , and Zayn was sure he’d be able to come again.

He tilted his head so Liam could suck marks into his skin as he sped up his hips, pounding into him until all that they were made of was pants and gasps, desperate kisses and nails dragging down skin. Zayn had had no idea that this was what it was supposed to be like, that every grind of hips was supposed to make him feel alive, that for years he’d been missing the way that every groan from Liam’s lips made liquid fire course through him. 

There was no way he could’ve comprehended the way that Liam made him feel with a single thrust, the pressure that built as he scratched down Liam’s back. He was sure of what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and it was like his mind cleared up to purposefully let him make the decision. He could feel Liam’s knot starting to form, feel the heavy drag of it every time Liam pulled back, and it had to be _now_.

“Liam, bite me,” he gasped at a solid thrust against his prostate. “God Liam, mark me, bond with me, please.” 

All he got at first was a groan as Liam’s hips sped up, but then their scents seemed to wrap around each other, sweet and heady and dizzying as their bodies both recognised their consent for what they were about to do. 

Liam ducked down to kiss him, messy and wet and biting. “I’m gonna come soon love, are you sure?” 

“ _Yes_ , so sure.” Zayn tilted his head back to expose his neck properly just as Liam’s hand palmed his cock, his thrusts getting sloppy but still _so good._ “Yeah, fuck Liam, _yeah.”_

And then Liam was thrusting in hard, his knot popping past Zayn’s rim just as Zayn came for the third time, sobbing into Liam’s neck as he felt him throb inside him. He could barely hear Liam’s groan of his name against his skin through the roar in his ears, but then Liam was licking his matingspot and sinking his teeth in, and Zayn’s entire world exploded. 

Every touch felt like fire as sparks shot down his spine, prolonging his orgasm as he clung so tightly to Liam that neither of them could move. When he finally came back down with no solid thought of how much time had passed, settling softly into the new reality they’d just created, Liam had his arms wrapped around Zayn’s waist as he licked at the mark, solidifying it and making sure it would heal. 

Zayn panted, trying to catch his breath as Liam’s knot tugged against his rim, his hand combing weakly through Liam’s hair as he took in their combined scent properly for the first time. His omega was calm, purring as it felt Liam’s alpha, and the neediness his heats always brought was gone for now. He giggled when he realised what they smelled like together, looking fondly at Liam when his head popped back up. 

“What is it?” Liam kissed him, slow and sweet, his thumb rubbing over the new mark and making Zayn hiss. 

Zayn pulled back with a sigh, nudging their noses together. “It’s just, well. With our scents combined, we smell like apple pie with ice cream.”

There was a brief pause as Liam sniffed the air and then snorted, and then they both broke down into giggles that made Zayn’s heart stutter in his chest. 

Liam settled on his elbows, brushing Zayn’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. He looked so fond that Zayn had to crane up and kiss him, a quick brush of lips that had Liam chasing him when he dropped back down. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam murmured, stroking gently along Zayn’s cheek, his eyes studying every inch of his face.

Zayn felt his cheeks flush as he slid his hand down Liam’s spine. “So are you. I can’t believe this,” he laughed, clenching around where Liam’s knot was still inside him. “I never thought I’d get something like this.” 

“Me neither.” Liam sounded just as awestruck, just as taken with it, and Zayn couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again. 

They lost themselves for a bit, too wrapped up in each other to really give any thought to whatever was happening outside of Zayn’s nest - _their_ nest, now. It should’ve felt odd to know that he had an Alpha now, an _actual_ mate when he hadn’t been expecting one for years, but every time he remembered that they were soulmates, _literally_ made for each other, he tried to bury himself further into Liam’s arms. The last time he tried, Liam laughed, looking down at him with a grin that made his eyes crinkle. 

_Mine._

“If you try and get any closer to me, I think we’ll meld into one person.” 

Zayn hummed and wriggled, pushing his head into Liam’s neck and inhaling. “Don’t care. How long do you think we’ll stay knotted for?” 

“I’m not sure.” Liam shifted his hips and Zayn inhaled sharply. “I’ve heard that it can take ages after you mate. I guess we’re stuck like this for a while.” 

“Oh no, how will we possibly survive?” Zayn raised his eyebrows, making Liam laugh just before he connected their mouths again, still slow and deep and toe curling. 

Zayn was aware that he didn’t really know Liam, that he knew nothing of his hopes and dreams, his family or friends or how he liked his coffee in the morning. He didn’t know his favourite movie or what he was majoring in, or the song he put on repeat when he was feeling down. There was no way for him to know yet if he was allergic to anything, or what his favourite food was, but it didn’t matter. 

But he didn’t need to, but to know that they were perfect for each other. His omega was completely sated, happy and thriving and settled in a way it never had been, knowing that it’d found its soulmate. Zayn had never been the type to rush into anything, especially not with men, but it was one of the reasons he knew that this was real and that he’d made the right choice. 

They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other, and Zayn just _knew_ that he’d fall more in love with Liam every day. 

As Liam cupped his face and kissed him, soft and gentle and perfect, Zayn just knew that every touch and kiss and conversation and fight would let him know more about him, let him discover everything that made this man his perfect match. 

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make me happy x


End file.
